Malchick gay
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Chico gay, no puedo negar mis sentimientos ¿no te quedaras conmigo? Espero que me abraces como mi novio, aunque esos sueños se esten devaneciendo lentamente. Lo siento madre, pero yo lo amo. Chico gay, no puedo borrar lo que siento. Te amo. Tyde, Grophe, Style, Bunny, Cartevin, Creek, Dip.


Hola! :D traje un one-shot que tenie en mente desde hace tiempo :333 la cancion es de la banda t.A.T.u llamada "Malchick gay" aqui les dejo el link:

tube watch?v=_woaE hBshXE (quiten los espacios).

Aqui lo dejo :D

* * *

**Malchick Gay**

…

_Malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick, malchick gey,  
malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick gey,  
malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick gey. malchick gey,  
malchick .. malchick, malchick._

Nicole llevo una mano a su cabello suelto, moviéndolo con suavidad mientras observaba a los dos chicos en aquella tienda.

Ahora entendía por que Token termino con ella. Ahora que lo veía muy romántico con Clyde Donovan.

Pero ella no podría odiar a Token, él es un buen chico, atento y amable. Y la verdad es que hace tanto tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera en Black.

Sonrío tristemente mientras veía a la pareja retirarse de la tienda…

Agarrados de la manos.

_Handsome, tender, soft,  
why do you look right through me.  
thinking, no i cant deny my feelings.  
growing, strong i tried  
to keep believing, dreaming on._

Se escondió mejor en aquella esquina mientras veía a la pareja besarse con pasión. Miro mejor y reconoció un sonrojo en las mejillas de Gregory, mientras era besado y abrazado por Christophe.

Wendy bajo la mirada triste.

Recuerda cuando era pequeña y ella había mandado al carajo al británico. Ahora a sus dieciséis eran buenos amigos, pero la moreno llego a sentir algo más por el rubio.

Pero perdió, Christophe gano y se quedo con Gregory. Una maravillosa persona.

Bajo la cabeza y se retiro de ahí.

Deseándoles felicidad.

_And every time i see you i cry more,  
i want to hold you closer, closer, closer, closer.  
but you leave me feeling frozen._

Bebe miro incrédula a Kyle, quien estaba a la distancia muy cariñoso con Stanley.

La rubia metió sus manos a los bolsillos y cerro los ojos con dolor. No hubiera servido darse cuenta de lo que siente antes, igual Kyle sabe muy bien que la persona a la que ama es a su "súper mejor amigo".

Bebe decidió alejarse de ahí de forma rápida esperando a que ese dolor en el pecho se le pase rápido.

Lo ultimo que vio de la persona a la cual desea feliz, fue entrar a la casa del azabache.

_Malchick gey, malchick gey, i can be all you need.  
wont you please stay with me? malchick gey, malchick gey.  
apologies mother please. malchick gey, malchick gey._

Tammy observaba a Kenny en medio del pasillo escolar. El inmortal estaba besando a Leopold Stoch y este correspondía gustoso.

La chica ya estaba en preparatoria, era mayor y madura, no podía permitirse que la vean llorar. Debe tomarse las cosas con calma.

Pero en serio era doloroso, ver al ex al que aun amaba con otro.

Kenny siempre había sido un chico animado y alegre, pero su vida llegaba a ser triste. Tammy nunca pudo llenar esos espacios. Espacios que lleno Butters.

Y Tammy no puede estar más feliz por eso. Lo demostró la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

_Can't erase what i feel. malchick gey, gey malchick gey.  
malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick gey, malchick, malchick._

Veía a Cartman y a Kevin abrazados. Mientras el castaño se reía levemente de la espada láser falsa que llevaba el asiático en manos y este se sonrojaba. Luego Eric le robaba un beso.

Patty se limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos y llevo su vista a otro lado. Ella jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir algo por Eric Cartman, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde.

Ahora Cartman era feliz con otro y estaba contenta.

Pero no podía evitar que duela.

_Choking making motion,  
i try to keep on hoping for a way,  
a reason for a softer common close._

Red decidió bajar a la sala de la familia de su tío.

Había subido para ver que hacia su primo y cuando abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, hallando a Tweek Tweak, el chico del que gustaba, besándose con Craig. Por suerte no la habían notado y ella pudo cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar a la sala se dejo caer en el sillón y respiro profundamente. Ella creería que en una situación así deba sentirse traicionada por Craig, pero no es culpa de su primo.

Y tampoco de Tweek, el rubio era feliz y ella estaba alegre por eso. Aunque le costara reponerse.

Decidió levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de Rubí, quizá jugar con su prima la anime un poco.

_Long for you to hold me like a boyfriend does.  
and though my dream is slowly fading,  
i want to be the object, object, object, object,  
of your passions body hopeless._

Estella maldecía una y otra vez en su mente.

Recuerda claramente como ella rompía los corazones de los chicos y ahora es a ella a la que le rompieron el corazón. Ojala no lo tuviera.

Suspiro mientras veía a Pip ir de la mano con un fino chico, Damien.

Ambos habían traicionado a Pip y ella lo tuvo, pero lo perdió a manos del anticristo. Era inevitable.

Solo espera que Pip sea feliz, se lo merece.

_Malchick gey, malchick gey, i can be all you need.  
wont you please stay with me? malchick gey, malchick gey.  
apologies mother please. malchick gey, malchick gey.  
can't erase what i feel. malchick gey, gey malchick gey_

…

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :3

Las votaciones para mi proximo multichapter ya estan terminando, pueden ver los fics a elegir en mi perfil en la seccion de "trabajos por hacer", pueden votar por review o PM.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D

Gracias por leer X3

Nos leemos XDXD


End file.
